Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to cleaning implements, and in particular to a sprayer device having an attached cleaning pad.
Common household and automotive surfaces, such as windows and counter tops, are often cleaned by spraying a cleaning chemical on them and then wiping the surface with a cloth, sponge, towel or the like. More stubborn stains may require scrubbing with an abrasive pad. In any event, these accessories are typically not attached to the spray bottle. They must be either carried in a different hand or in a different manner from the spray bottle. Sometimes they are set down while the spray bottle is being used, with the resulting problem of contamination of the surface that the accessory is placed on, or the dirtying of the accessory (e.g. if it placed on the ground outside).
There have been some attempts to link a cleaning pad with a spray bottle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,019 discloses a scrubber attachment for an ordinary trigger-operated spray bottle. This design is disadvantageous, however, because the attachment connects to the spray nozzle and thus needs to be removed to adjust the spray pattern. Also, the attachment is susceptible to turning or loosening as it is used, which can cause it to separate from the bottle inadvertently or to change the adjustment of the spray nozzle. Moreover, the position and essentially vertical angle of the attachment requires it to be held in an unnatural vertical position when scrubbing, which can lead to hand and wrist fatigue and/or decrease the effectiveness of the scrubbing action.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,876 discloses a surface cleaning device using a pump-action spray bottle. This design is disadvantageous, however, because it is difficult to grip without touching the cleaning elements and it does not provide a scrubbing surface.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved cleaning implement having a spray bottle linked to a cleaning pad in a more useful manner.
The invention provides a cleaning implement. There is a spray head suitable to be attached to a bottle, the spray head having a lower inlet and a side outlet, the spray head also having a forehead positioned above and separated from the side outlet. There is also a cleaning pad removably mounted on the forehead.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cpadxe2x80x9d is intended to mean any accessory suitable to wipe a hard surface during cleaning. This includes, without limitation, sponges, brushes, cloths mounted on slab structures, abrasive pads, and the like.
In preferred forms a longitudinal axis of the cleaning pad is mounted at an angle relative to a longitudinal axis of the spray head, there is a tongue and groove connection between the forehead and the cleaning pad, and the pad has a groove which is rearwardly open and open at at least one end. This helps reduce arm strain during use, keeps the pad from interfering with the spray while allowing use of large pads, and allows easy installation of the pads.
In other forms there is a living hinge permitting the pad to flex relative to the spray head inlet. For example, the forehead can be linked to the spray head inlet with a living hinge. Alternatively, the pad can be linked by a living hinge to a receptor that receives the forehead.
If desired, the forehead can be a generally rectangular plate with contoured corners. This allows the pad to be rotated on the forehead without removal, as would be desirable for wiping differently shaped objects.
In still other forms the pad is a scrubbing sponge that acts both as an abrasive and as an absorptive material. When a spray bottle is linked to the inlet of the spray head, the unit will permit spraying of the hard surface, followed by wiping of the surface with the pad with a slight tilt of the wrist.
In another aspect the invention provides methods of cleaning hard surfaces using the above implements.
Thus, the present invention provides an improved tool and methods for cleaning windows, counters and other hard surfaces. The cleaning implement provides a spray bottle for spraying liquid cleanser on the surface and also a pad attachment that can be used to scrub, wipe or dry the surface before or after the cleanser is sprayed thereon. Importantly, the pad can be used without changing one""s grip on the sprayer.
Hand and wrist strain is minimized due to the inclined mounting angle of the attachment and the flexing allowed by the living hinge. The mounting arrangement allows the attachment to be separated from the sprayer for cleaning, replacement or to exchange the pad or the entire attachment to change function of the attachment. In one form, the mounting arrangement permits the attachment to be rotated without being removed from the spray head to change the orientation of the attachment to and from vertical and horizontal and thereby narrow or widen the effective width of the attachment, given the rectangular configuration of the attachment.
These and other advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description and drawings.